For you
by DBeilschmidt
Summary: America tubo un sueño sobre el dia de la independencia ese mismo dia en una de las reuniones mundiales comenzo a llorar ¿Porque sera? ¿Acaso el Americano siente algo por cierto Ingles? Descubranlo aqui! One-shot!


For you

Pues aqui estoy con un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, no sean muy duros, siento que no soy muy buena en esto! dejen sus reviews y disfrutenlo!

Advertencias: Un poco de Lemon eso es todo owo

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Lamentablemente) Si lo hiciera haria USUK y GerIta infinito kesesesese!

-Escucha Inglaterra –Dijo el americano mientras apuntaba con su arma a él Ingles- Después de todo escojo la libertad, ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor, yo… ¡Ahora mismo me independizo de ti!

Él lo miraba con rabia, mientras que Inglaterra estaba sorprendido, su expresión cambio rápidamente y este fue corriendo hacia América.

-¡No lo aceptare!

América puso su arma para defender el ataque, sin embargo, su misma arma salió volando, Inglaterra respiro agitado, mientras apuntaba su arma contra él.

-Por eso es que en el fondo eres ingenuo ¡Tonto!

-¡Disparen!

Los soldados se pusieron en posición para disparar, estaban listos para que cuando dieran la orden, dispararan contra Inglaterra, América escuchaba solo 2 sonidos, el sonido de la lluvia y la respiración agitada de Inglaterra, el cual solo le habia hecho un pequeño rasguño, América miro como el arma del Ingles estaba cerca de él, pero en vez de que disparara, Inglaterra bajo el arma.

-Como podría disparar… ¡Tonto! –Tiro su arma al suelo y el también cayó de rodillas mientras ponía una mano en su cara, estaba llorando- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser asi? ¡Rayos…!

-Inglaterra –Dijo mientras lo miraba-

_-Vamos a casa_

Un recuerdo pasó por la mente del americano, era Inglaterra indicándole a Estados Unidos que le diera la mano y juntos se fueran, América agarro la mano de Inglaterra y ahí acabo el recuerdo.

-A pesar de que solías ser tan grande –Pensó-

Estados Unidos se despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada, se quedo sentado en su cama para que se tranquilizara, un minuto después su respiración volvió a la normalidad, miro su reloj, sin más remedio se levanto y se vistió, desayuno y cuando termino, se dirigió a la conferencia mundial a la que tenía que asistir sin falta, cuando llego se sentó, todos fueron llegando uno por uno, hasta que finalmente todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Estados Unidos no oía absolutamente nada, aunque Alemania estuviera hablando, el no escuchaba.

-Bien, Estados Unidos, adelante, da tu opinión –Alemania le indico-

-Yo…-Dijo mirando a Alemania-

Todos lo miraron, Estados Unidos noto la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos, ¿Qué tenía el de raro?, se toco la mejilla y sintió algo húmedo, inmediatamente se miro la mano con la que se habia tocado la mejilla.

_¿Estoy…Llorando?_

Inmediatamente salió de la sala corriendo, se fue hasta el baño y se quedo ahí.

-¿Que es lo que me pasa?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Estados Unidos miro la puerta, para su sorpresa era el mismo Inglaterra, no era su día de suerte.

-Oye América…me preocupas y-

-No te preocupes estoy bien

-No estás bien, tan solo mírate, estas llorando

-Ya te dije que es-

-No lo estas

Inglaterra se puso enfrente de él y le quito las lagrimas, con esto logro que el empezara a llorar aun mas.

-¿Qué tienes América? No me digas que no es nada, porque es obvio que tienes algo

-Tenías razón, ¡Soy un tonto!

-¿A-América?

-Me independice de ti, ¡Porque no quería que me vieras como un hermano! ¡Quería que me vieras como algo más! Por eso lo hice y lo único que logre es hacerte daño -Dijo llorando- ¡Te amo Inglaterra! ¡Siempre te he amado! –Lo beso-

Fue un beso largo y a la vez correspondido, ambos lloraron mientras se besaban, América recorrió cada rincón de la boca de Inglaterra, cuando el beso se termino, un pequeño hilo de saliva cayo.

-I love you Arthur

-I love you too Alfred

Ambos se quedaron mirando mucho tiempo, después de todo, los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos, empezaron a besarse desesperadamente, mientras los dos se quitaban sus prendas sin dejar de besarse.

-¿Estás listo? –Alfred pidió permiso para entrar-

-S-Si

Alfred no dudo y metió su miembro dentro de Arthur, el cual soltó un gemido muy fuerte, Alfred comenzó a hacerlo lo más lento que pudo, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad.

-A-Alfred –Decía Arthur una y otra vez mientras gemía-

Alfred beso a Arthur para calmar los gemidos, sus gemidos aun se escuchaban mientras se besaban, Alfred separo el beso bruscamente.

-M-Me vengo

Alfred se vino dentro de Arthur, ambos habían quedado agotados, pero no habia ningún lugar en el que pudieran descansar.

-I-Idiota

-Yo también te amo Arthur –Le dio un beso-.


End file.
